As integrated circuit device density increases, the need for improved packaging schemes also increases. For example, when the densities of the integrated circuit device increase, the densities of the respective connectors, such as bond pads, copper bumps, wire bonds, solder joints, and the like, also increase. The increased densities result in stricter requirements to the bonding processes. The sizes of the solder bumps need to be reduced without sacrificing the quality of the resulting solder-containing bonds.